


Hell and You

by tuxcqt



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Spoilers, specifically for the end of the sirius conclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxcqt/pseuds/tuxcqt
Summary: She felt guilty. If she had just stepped in. If she had said something, if she had discouraged Lime, hell, if she even just took that contract for herself then this could have been avoided. She felt down in whatever soul, whatever humanity she had left, like she was at fault.Love was stupid. Why did it have to hurt so bad?------------------------------Charlotte misses Lime, and when she's finally released from her punishment, Charlie decides she has to tell Lime how she feels.
Relationships: Charlotte/Lime (Witch's Heart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Hell and You

It was three days until Lime returned and Charlotte could feel her heart leaping out of her chest. In anxiety, mostly. Of course she was excited to see Lime again, but she was scared that Lime wouldn't feel the same. After all, she would have gone through torture that had to have been worse than how she lived, so how would she be when she came back? Charlotte wondered to herself, would she even be in love anymore?

Either way, Charlotte knew if it wasn’t romantic, she sure loved Lime. Charlotte missed her.

It was two days until Lime returned, and Charlotte was bitter. Every time she saw those purebred bastards she wanted to cut them up into little pieces, like scraps of paper. She anticipated the day they would be punished for their sins, though she often felt stupid for feeling that way, knowing that they controlled everything down here. Still, something in her wanted to see them hurt. Wanted them to relive their worst nightmares. Though she knew nothing really did scare them.

Charlotte wondered what Lime thinks about the purebreds now, but she was sure she had a pretty good idea.

It was the day before Lime returned now, and it felt repetitive to keep counting them down like this. But Charlotte found herself wiping away tears, trying to avoid touching the sick that was spread on her body. She felt guilty. If she had just stepped in. If she had said something, if she had discouraged Lime, hell, if she even just took that contract for herself then this could have been avoided. She felt down in whatever soul, whatever humanity she had left, like she was at fault.

Love was stupid. Why did it have to hurt so bad?

The day Lime returned had approached, and every hour felt like torture, like the world was slowing down just to force poor Charlie to suffer longer. Charlotte watched at the circle carefully, never taking her eyes off it. She had thankfully somehow convinced the purebred whores to give her privacy with this. It was with a flash of flames and light that Lime came back, immediately dropping to her knees and breathing heavy, but when she looked up at Charlotte, who had crouched down in worry, she managed to crack open a small smile.

“Charlie.”

Those were the eyes, the smile, the lips that Charlotte has fallen in love with every day more than the other. She missed Lime, she missed the girl she was in love with, and she practically launched herself at Lime to hold her.

Charlotte felt a bit bad that she hadn’t given Lime any warning but she couldn’t resist. She knew maybe she should’ve waited but she didn’t care, didn’t care, didn’t care- she missed lime and kept blinking tears away.

“I missed you.” she admitted, her voice cracking a little bit, and she mentally punched herself for being embarrassed and emotional.

Lime inhaled sharply. “I missed you too.” She choked out. “God you wouldn't…. what was down there what they made me see what I had to do-“ her voice cracked and she held on tighter to Charlotte, who kept her grip firm in response, rubbing Lime’s back with a gloved hand.

As Lime rambled, almost intelligible, Charlotte’s anxiety grew from what she heard. 

And from there, so did the need to tell Lime what she needed to, before she was taken away from Lime again.

“Lime, be quiet for one second, Charlie needs to tell you something,” Charlotte interrupted, feeling guilty for springing it on the other girl when there was already so much going on, but knew she had to say what needed to be established. She was too afraid of losing Lime again.

“I’m in love with you.”

Charlotte always did prefer getting straight to the point.

She couldn’t look at Lime. She didn’t want to face rejection again. It was hundreds of years but it still stung. Charlotte just needed Lime to know.

The pause scared Charlotte more than being yelled at or pushed away would have.

“I…” Lime paused for a moment, Charlie tensed, expecting rejection. “I’ve never been loved before, or loved anybody else, but… if love is… what you’ve said it is before, safety and warmth and…. however a home is supposed to feel… then i think…”

“I’m in love with you too.”

Charlotte gripped harder onto the prisoner clothes she knew Lime would be dying to get out of, but it seemed to be a mutual agreement that it didn’t matter then. Neither of them cared. They held on tight, and Charlotte heard some sniffling from Lime, and her own hot tears spilled over her cheeks.

She was home. She was in love.

For once, neither of them were suffering.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i've published despite writing a lot in the past, but I decided someone had to upload more material for charlime! Sorry this is so short, I DO plan to upload a longer one soon!
> 
> I'm most active on Twitter but you can also check out my Tumblr, both of which are the same as my user here.


End file.
